


give me s’more

by flowersblossom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff, I think?, Kissing, Lowercase, Marshmallows, Pining, i can and will build this tag with my bare hands if i must, i did write this instead of sleeping tbh, just gals being pals yknow, not for any real reason it’s just easier, takes place after arisa’s not bad day off but idk when exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersblossom/pseuds/flowersblossom
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	give me s’more

out of everything rimi had expected from the whole… incident, becoming actual friends with lisa was not one of them. sure, she admired her fellow bassist, and they were on good terms, but they had never really spoken before. 

so it sort of threw her for a loop when lisa asked her to come over one day. 

“we’re friends and all, but… i don’t think we really know much about each other? c‘mon, it’ll be fun!~” the brunette had explained to her at CiRCLE. a light blush dusted her cheeks, but rimi thought nothing of it.

“s-sure!” she had hesitantly agreed. not that she didn’t want to go, that certainly wasn’t the case! she was just, as she was in most other things, nervous. 

and so there she was, standing on lisa’s doorstep, probably looking like a fool. she definitely felt like one at the very least. lifting her balled-up hand to the door to knock, she braced herself. for what exactly, she wasn’t sure. 

the door swung open before she could even make contact with it, revealing a slightly frazzled lisa. her auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a few strands left out to frame her face. she wore a teal apron over a white sweater, and there was a tiny bit of flour on the bridge of her nose. 

lisa brightened up as she saw rimi. “hey, rimi!”

“h-hi lisa-chan!” rimi stuttered out, causing the other girl to giggle. 

“c’mon, no need to be so formal! it’s just me, you know?” lisa gently grabbed rimi’s arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. 

the first thing rimi noticed was the nearly overwhelming scent of baked... something. knowing lisa, it was probably the famous cookies she had heard about during joint lives with the other bands. 

the second thing she noticed was the weirdly messy floor of the living room. she didn’t take lisa for the messy type, but maybe she just didn’t know enough about the other bassist yet? 

lisa caught her staring and followed her eyes before panicking and quickly beginning to clean up. it didn’t take her long, which surprised rimi, and she was finished in almost an instant. 

“oh jeez, i’m sorry about that- my brother never cleans up after himself. he’s out of the house now, so it’s just us, but… ugh. i really am sorry!”

rimi couldn’t help but laugh. “it’s fine, lisa-chan, really. it’s not a big deal.”

“i…” lisa sighed, then bounced right back to her bright self. “i just wanted to make a good impression, yknow? especially in front of a cutie like you~.”

the words combined with the wink she gave nearly sent rimi into cardiac arrest. she felt her face heat up against her will - what else was new, though, really? - and her heart started thumping fast enough to beat out of her chest, and loud enough she worried that lisa’s neighbors could hear it.

it didn’t make sense, though. even with as much as the rest of popipa teased her, she had never had such a reaction before! the only explanation would be-

oh.

oh, yeah, okay. that kinda made sense.

she had a crush on lisa.

there wasn’t any time to ruminate on that revelation, though, because a sudden beeping scared her out of her thoughts. rimi jumped, nearly colliding with lisa as the other girl ran into the kitchen. a creaking sound made its way to rimi’s ears a few moments before she was hit with the scent of freshly baked cookies. just judging by the smell, she knew that the rumors (were they really rumors?) were true: lisa’s cookies were the best.

speak (think?) of the devil, lisa poked her head around the corner, offering rimi a lopsided grin. 

“cookies?”

it took all of rimi’s willpower to not sprint into the kitchen - granted, that might genuinely make a fool out of her, even if lisa was too kind to say anything about it. 

\- - - 

after a few hours of talking and probably too many cookies (which were just as good as everyone had said, no surprise there), the two girls sat in a peaceful silence. the golden summer skies were beginning to clear off as the gray of dusk replaced them, and there was still enough heat to be comfortable but not too hot. 

lisa glanced up from the magazine she had been flipping through and stared out the window for a few moments. rimi wasn’t really sure what she was looking at - the sky? the house next door that she had learned was yukina’s? something else entirely? who was to say - so instead she just sort of… looked at lisa. 

she really was pretty. that wasn’t really a new thing, rimi had always known that much. but now there was something… different about her. maybe rimi was just looking at her through rose-tinted glasses now that she knew how she felt. all she knew was that lisa’s hair looked really soft and her eyes were so stunning and it sort of looked like she had freckles which was adorable and rimi kind of maybe wanted to kiss her. a lot, preferably. 

“heyyyy, rimi-rin?~” lisa’s voice shook her out of her trance, and it took a moment for rimi to realize that lisa had used her nickname. which… definitely did something to her heart. “you alright over there? you look sort of red.”

“y-yeah! i’m fine, don’t worry!” her voice probably came out a little too high-pitched and a little too fast and it definitely didn’t sound like she was fine, but lisa took the bait. or at least pretended to, which was still fine. whichever made her less embarrassed. 

“good, i don’t know what i’d do if you got all sick on me~! i was thinking, though… it’s not super dark outside, and it’s still pretty nice. do you wanna go make s’mores?”

that… wasn’t exactly what rimi was expecting, although she wasn’t really sure what exactly she was expecting. still, she nodded eagerly, because it did sound like fun. lisa grinned and stood up, prompting rimi to do the same. lisa grabbed the shorter girl’s hand and led her to the backyard, which was much more elaborate than rimi had thought it would be. 

there was a very large patio that took up about a third of the yard, which was a lot considering the yard was huge. in the middle of the patio was a fire pit. lisa let go of rimi’s hand, as well as the bag of things she had grabbed on their way out, to rummage through a bin on the side of the house and held up her prizes triumphantly once she had found them - two marshmallow roasters. 

rimi clapped enthusiastically, giggling as lisa took an overdramatic playful bow. the brunette made her way over to the other girl, handing her a marshmallow and a roaster. rimi waited patiently as lisa quickly got the fire up and going. once there were enough coals to be suitable for roasting marshmallows, the girls dragged a couple chairs out from the patio table and over to the fire. 

they… hadn’t really thought through what to do after they were done roasting, though. the bag of supplies was still over by the door where lisa had set it down, and they couldn’t exactly just leave their marshmallows sitting on the chair - they’d probably end up melting. 

so instead of just having one of them hold the sticks and the other go get the rest of the stuff, they resolved to just eat the marshmallows as they were. it was messy, and rimi could feel the gooey insides sticking to her cheek, but she didn’t mind. at least if she was really making a fool of herself, she wasn’t alone. 

lisa licked the last of the mess off of her fingers before turning to rimi. she inspected the other girl’s face before motioning her forward. rimi scooted her chair closer to lisa’s to the point where they were practically touching. lisa reached out to wipe something off of rimi’s face, probably marshmallow if she had to guess. 

something inside of rimi churned at that. it was most likely the same thing that caused her to place her palm on top of lisa’s, causing the brunette to gasp quietly as she cupped rimi’s face. a sudden bout of confidence surged through rimi as she leaned closer.

“is this okay?” she whispered, feeling her breath hit the other girl’s lips. lisa nodded, and that was all the confirmation rimi needed. 

her confidence was short-lived as she realized what she was doing, and she nearly pulled away out of pure panic. luckily, lisa caught on and took the lead, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl’s waist, pulling her as close as she could with the chairs still between them. 

it was sweet, literally and figuratively so, and rimi didn’t want it to end. however, she did need air at some point, and so she reluctantly leaned back. not too far, just enough that their foreheads were still touching

“was that… fine?” she asked uncertainly, voice wavering.

lisa grabbed one of rimi’s hands with her free one, the other still around her waist. she smiled, still out of breath. “that was… that was amazing, rimi. i couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

rimi flushed, but there was still a question lingering in her mind. 

“so was this… a date?”

lisa averted her gaze almost nervously, and suddenly the blush when she had asked rimi to come over made a lot more sense. “it’s… whatever you want it to be.”

“...and if i want it to be a date?”

“then it’s a date~” lisa hummed before looking back at rimi. “so are we… dating, then? girlfriends?”

“girlfriends,” rimi repeated, as if tasting the way it sounded on her tongue. she broke out into a smile and pecked lisa on the cheek. “i think i like the sound of that.”


End file.
